Flippy Reflections of War
by Emeraldegg
Summary: When Flippy's therapist asks him to write down all he can remember from the war, what all will come out of his pen? The war was his life for many years - To him, it's more than just a war story - It was the longest chapter of his life. Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Flippy stared at the pen and paper. His therapist told him to write down everyone he remembered from the war: Every name he knew them as, nicknames, last names, first names, titles, everything. But there was only one person he could remember. He hoped that along with the memories of that person, the ones that pressed themselves against his head, he coul perhaps think of a few other as picked up the pen hesitantly, and as the pen hit the paper, he was thrust back cleanly into the past.**_

_Veitnam, 1960._

Flippy McClane had arrived in Veitnam. He was a young man of 19, just drafted, and was just a young private. He had on a black army tank, camo pants, black combat boots, and his green headband from boot camp. It was around 13:00 hours, and he was waiting to meet his sergeant. All he knew of this man was that he was a veteran of several wars, he was angry, his name was ''Manson'', and his nickname was Stone. Flippy was terrified already.

"MCCLAAANE! WHERE IS PRIVATE MCCLANE?"

Flippy immediately snapped to attention, saluting fiercely, screaming, " GOOD MORNING SERGEANT MANSON!"

" At ease, soldier. Alright, private, come on, I'll show you around." The man said gruffly. Flippy got a quick look at him - He was a fennec fox, although at the time, Flippy had never heard of such a thing. His jacket currently boasted the three triangle insignia of a sergeant that Flippy, before he retired, would have on his own jacket. He was a deep striking blue, and had an eye patch over one eye.

Later, Flippy learned that 'Stone' had been attacked in boot camp by a group of rapist cadets. The leader had a knife and threatened him with it, to keep him quiet. He still fought. He would have fought if it were a gun. The leader stabbed him in several places, including the eye, across the cheek, in the lower abdomen, and several times across his back. But ol' Stone managed to take on and take down all seven attackers, and they were all severely punished the next day. Stone didn't have to worry about them anymore anyway, because while they stayed in the same rank for a long, long time, Stone was quickly promoted, and then promoted again.

The only other thing that stood out about Stone was his eyes. Or rather, eye. They were the coldest, hardest eyes he had ever seen. _That is one scary motherfucker, and not just because his last name is Manson. If I ever piss this guy off, I know one thing - I'll never piss him off again. _Flippy shuddered slightly as he walked along behind Sergeant Manson, as the man pointed out all the places Flippy was to become familiar with.

Sergeant Manson, for the next few years, guided Flippy through his private years, until after much hard work, Flippy attained the title of corporal. By now, 'Sergeant' Manson, was now First Class Sergeant Manson. He and Flippy had grown close from experiencing the horrors of war together, although Stone was always oddly distant, and whenever Flippy opened up to him, Manson tended to shut down. But he allowed Flippy to call him Sergeant Stone, which was rare for an officer of his calliber to allow anyone lower rank than him to do so. Stone basically called Flippy whatever the hell he wanted, and Flippy never was offended.

_**Flippy set down the pen, suddenly remembering one member in his platoon, of which Stone had been the leader. He was absolutely amazed that he could have forgotten her, and quickly began to write about the first time he met her, the only woman in the platoon, at the same time the memory played in his mind, back when Flippy was just a little private.**_

Flippy walked to the usual hang - out, where soldiers could play cards, smoke, and cut up in the inbetween time that they had when they weren't busy, which was usually only around 15 minutes. This time, he heard _FreeBird _blasting on a radio, and only one person was there. He saw a body leaned over a table. It was a gray fox, in a black tank top, camo skirt, and black combat boots. The fox seemed to be breathing in through his nose strongly, and leaned back suddenly, gasping.

"Woo, lordy, that's what I like!" The fox was laughing strangely, and turned around to see Flippy, startled. Flippy now saw that this was a she, not a he, and what a fine fox she was. She had short, cropped black hair, a pierced tongue, and a lovely figure. She grinned, looking relieved, and said, " Ha! Damn, I was 'bout to pull out my switchblade on you, kid, you better be careful! Someone comes up behind me, I ain't gonna think it's a wide eyed child like yourself." She laughed rudely, and walked over to the radio, turning it up louder. Flippy saw a little left over of white powder on the table, and he hadn't a clue what such a thing could mean.

" Hoo, Lynard Skynard. Ain't nothing like 'em, baby, never was, never will be." Just as the song stopped, she started it again, and sang along to it, loud and brash but with a strangely clear, sweet voice. Flippy just stared at this woman. He hadn't said a word yet.

Finally, he cracked a smile, and said, " What's your name? You look familiar..."

She took a swig of a drink next to her that he hadn't noticed, and belched loudly, before saying, " Ritsuko, and before you go laughing, you wanna think long and hard about your health."

Flippy put up his hands in a sign of surrender, saying," No, don't worry, I'm not judging anything."

She nodded appreciativley. " Good, let's keep it that way. Let's see, McClane, ain't it? Yeah, I'm in your platoon, bucko." She yawned, and, picking up her gun, turned off Freebird. She clicked open the cassette holder, and pulled out her cassette, as they had recently been invented and she had saved up her money to send for one, and put it in her pocket. Then she turned to Flippy, smiling in a wily way. She came up to him, and put her hands gently on his chest. She leaned into his face, one leg raising up, her knee in his crotch, and murmured into his face, which was now blushing hot red, " I sure hope you and I are going to get _very, very _close, don't you think?" She was inches from his lips as she talked, and Flippy almost lost it - he nearly took her right then and there.

But before he had a chance to decide, the decision was made for him -

"MCCLANE! What the holy hell do you think you're doing?!" Stone suddenly screamed, coming from nowhere. Flippy and Ritsuko leapt away from each othre, and Ritsuko scurried away from Srgt. Manson, as she was completely high and knew he would figure it out in a second. Flippy glanced back in time to see her back turn a corner, and cried softly, "Wait!" He extended his hand at her, but then realized he had to be at attention. He whiplashed into a straight position, saluting fiercely.

Disgusted, Stone replied, " At ease, soldier. What that hell are you two doing back here?"

Flippy winced. The hangout was a privelige, and if anyone screwed it up, they would screw it up for everyone. Not only that, but everyone would not be happy with whoever fucked it up.

"I-I just met her, sir, I-"

Manson got right into Flippy's face, and said in a deadly, breathy voice, " You wanna keep away from that girl, now, you hear me, son? She hasn't got anything you want to get from her. She's trouble, kid, and not the kinda trouble you want."

Flippy shivered hard, still recovering from his encounter with Ritsuko. " Y-yes sir," He practically gasped. Srgt. Manson raised an eyebrow in perplexed disdain, but then shook his head tiredly, saying, " Just keep your head up and your nose clean, boy." He turned away, shaking his head, mumbling to himself.

Flippy stayed standing for a total of fiteen seconds after the man walked away, before sinking to the ground and gasping loudly. He still couldn't seem to catch his breath. He forced himself to take in long, deep breath, and he got to his feet, trembling slightly, tingling from his groin to his face, as he staggered off to...

_**... My makeshift bed. Flippy wrote. He smiled a little shakily. Boy, he thinks, that girl even now gives me the shivers. He smiled fondly in memory, recalling the last time he ever saw her, before... Well, he decided to just write it down.**_

__Flippy was now a corporal officer, as was Ritsuko. Her shameless flirting and his babbling idiocy had remained fairly innocent all these years, although he hada tad more control over himself now. Speak of the devil, he thought, here she comes.

It was 23:00 hours, and he was about to be relieved by a fellow officer to go to sleep, as was Ritsuko. By now, she had matured just a bit - finally kicked the big C.

It was a good thing, too, because after she kicked it, and had been clean long enough for it to wash out of her system ( After three or four days of horrendous withdrawl symptoms, which Flippy stayed next to her the entire way through) after that, she was one of the ones to be randomly checked for drug usage. She was clean. Flippy had thrown her a private party, just the two of them, and she had out away her tricks the whole night, on behalf of her good friend. But she hadn't lost her fuck - you attitude, which Flippy loved about her.

She came up to him and didn't look at him. She slid a note into his pocket. Instantly realizing that this note said something that no eyes but his own were meant for, he stood straight and didn't look at her, and never once even glanced at his pocket until he was back at his cot. He lit a cigarrette, puffed on it momentarily. He had taken off his army jacket, and now was clad only in his black army tank and camo pants, black boots. With trembling fingers, he opened the note:

_Flippy;_

_Tonight, after Srgt. Manson goes to sleep, _

_come out to the lake, alone. I'll be waiting._

_Destroy this after reading._

_Love, Ristuko. 3_

Flippy sat back, amazed. He read the note four or five more times, wishing he could keep it forever. He still thought he would remember what it said, though, for a long, long time. With a sigh, he looked away and plucked the cigarrette from his mouth, using it to set the paper alfame. He still remembered the words, they were engraved in his head, and little bits kept flying around his head. _I'll be waiting. Love, Ritsuko. Love, love love, Ristuko, I'll be waiting, Ritsuko, come out to the lake, Love, Ristuko._ He sighed, terribly hopeful but jaded simultaneously. She had to mean what she said, but at the same time, she can't have meant what he thought. He sat and stared at the ceiling, dragging heavily on his cigarrette again. He let out a ring of smoke, hazy and grey in the darkness of the room, the cherry of his cigarrette illuminating his face in an angry red glow. He knew Stone didn't hit the sack until around 02:00 hours, so he had a while to wait.

Finally, after three agonizingly slow hours, Flippy snuck out, seeing srgt. Manson retiring for the night. Flippy wasted no time, sneaking stealthily past the camp, and made it with ease to the river.

_**Flippy sighed, for a moment not wanting to go on. It was as painful a memory as it was sweet, and he went to the kitchen to get a bottle of whiskey before continuing on, taking a swig from it, and holding back tears.**_

__Finally, Flippy saw her. In the moonlight, her gray fur was silver, and she was beautiful. She was sitting on a fallen log, her big black eyes half closed, and then she spotted Flippy, and smiled. She beckoned him over, and he gladly came over to the log, sitting next to her. She smiled at him warmly, and said in a soft voice, quite different than her usual behavior, and said, " McClane, I... You have been the most wonderful friend. You've been through everything with me, and I.... I can never repay you for that." There were little tears in the corner of her eyes, and she leaned forward and softly pecked him on the cheek, and then on the mouth.

He looked into her eyes, asking a question, and she answered. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the mouth, feeling her small frame wrapping around him, and the two moved in slow movements until they were both on the ground, him sitting on her gently. He took her hands and put them above her head, as they kissed, and they turned themselves over to passion.

_**Flippy now is sobbing, holding a hand over his face haphazardly. He could barely bring himself to write the next part, but with shaking hands, he scrawled the rest of the incident.**_

__It was the next morning, and Flippy and Ritsuko had finally made love. Flippy was head - over - heels with the woman.

"ROLE - CALL."

Srgt. Jason had Flippy's room, and everything was in order. But in Ritsuko's cabin, there was a problem. Srgt. manson came out of the bunk, and said, " We have a situation! Srgt. Jason, Srgt. Dennis, come here!"

The men ran to the bunk, and everyone waited anxiously. The three men came out, looking saddened.

"We regret to say that there has been a suicide in the bunk. We'll have a service at 13:00 hours. Mion Ritsuko has passed, God Bless."

Flippy froze. His heart dropped, and he felt sick. Just naseous.

_**Flippy sobbed, his pen falling to the table, rolling onto the floor. Until he started writing about her, he had forgotten the tragic parts of Ritsuko's story. Bitterly, he emptied his whiskey bottle, and before he passed out, decided to continue writing when he awoke, about his first mission with Srgt. Manson.**_

**Aww! Poor Flippy! :,-( **

**(Cries)**

**This story is all over the place, if you didn't notice, as Flippy is remembering his life in little fragments, and they are rarely in chronological order. :) Look forward to more of Flippy's past!**

**Character pictures: ( Delete space)**

**http://aven-cloudchaser. deviantart. com/art/Stone-Htf-oc-3-129597959**

**http://aven-cloudchaser. deviantart. com/art/Stone-Htf-oc-2-129597864**

**http://aven-cloudchaser. deviantart. com/art/Stone-Htf-oc-129597693**

**http://aven-cloudchaser. deviantart. com/art/Ritsuko-htf-oc-129598942**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flippy woke again around 2:00 pm ( 14:00 hours, a habit he couldn't ever kick was thinking of time in the 24 hour cycle.) He sat up groggily, feeling sick and sticky. The bottle of whiskey was overturned, and the remains of what was left has spilled onto his face, and had dried a sticky disgustingness, matting his fur, overnight. He had a terrible hangover, his head pounding. He hadn't had a hangover this strong in a long time, and remembered the first time he had drank in the war, and picked up his pen, hoping he would spell right....**_

"Come on, Flip, can't you do it?"

"Yeah man, don't piss out on us now!"

A few friends' of Flippys were crowded around him, laughing and cutting up. They were still cadets, in boot camp, and had gotten a break for the day. They had decided to celebrate with- what else? Lots and lots of alchohol. (What they didn't know was that this was expected - the men were going to be worked brutally the next day when they awoke with hangover's, and the aim was to teach them the reason they should not drink while in the army, the hard way.

The boys currently were trying to get Flippy to chug a beer, as it had gotten around that he had never drank before. The men were laughing and chanting, and Flippy was more than willing to grab it from them, and pour the acid - tasting liquid down his throat. After he finished it, he began coughing and sputtering, gasping for water, disgusted by the taste of the popular drink. As Flippy got older, he began to depend on the stuff, but he was still young. Unfortunately, he also had no idea what a 'hangover' was. His father, a man called Sniper when he was in the war, had never like drinking, since he himself was a man of God.

The next morning, Flippy had been the last one up, and the last one ready. The other men were sick as dogs as well, but they had more experience, and tried not to show it. Unfortunately for Flippy, he was innocent to these facts - he had never had a hangover, and never had any idea that there were any consequences to drinking, except of course, burning in hell, but he didn't care and wasn't even sure he believed it. So of course, when he woke the next morning vomiting, pale, and sensitive to light, he truly believed there was something wrong with him. He thought he had he flu, or AIDS, or something.

Flippy's current commanding officer came over to a pale green, sweating, shivering Flippy, standing at a lazy attention, bed made badly, and screamed into his face, " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, CADET? DO YOU WANT TO SCRUB THE TOILETS WITH YOUR GODDAMN TAIL?"

Flippy moaned at the man in his face, and fell straight back on his ass, and turned quickly so that he was facing the ground, and puked. He turned up to the man, crying, " Sir, may I go see the nurse, sir?"

The man suddenly grinned. " What, you fuckin' hungover, maggot?"

Flippy looked confused. " Sir, I don't understand, sir. Am I what?"

The man wrinkled his nose in disgust. " You're gonna clean that vomit up, maggot. Go get your pillow."

Flippy's eyes widened in horror. He hung his head miserably, and mumbled, "Sir, yes sir."

A guy named Red, or Hunter to his commanding officers, the local dickhead, cried, " Aww, hell, I guess he's really sick! Maybe he should call in today, whaddya think, guys?"

The other men in the room were in fits trying to hold back their laughter, all except one man -

_**Suddenly, Flippy jumped a bit in his seat, nearly flinging his pen. Of course! How could I forget him? Eyeballs!**_

__Except one man, a Jimi Thomas, known to his commanding officers as Thomas, and to his friends as simply Eyes, due to his rather... unusual looks.

He had a striking contrast between his eyes and fur - he was nearly black, with a bright red inner ear, but what was striking about his eyes was that not only was one blue and the other green, it was that they were such bright, stunning shades of cyan and neon green. He had been made fun of as a child, but he got crap about everything as a child.

_**Flippy started to write what he was, but looking back on it now, he really wasn't sure what kind of animal he was. Perhaps some kind of cat - Flippy wasn't sure, but he remembered distinctly that he had no tail.**_

__But Eyes didn't laugh. He looked rather sympathetic as Flippy reluctantly picked up his pillow, and began to wipe up the vomit. Later that night, Eyes timidly approached Flippy, and offered his own pillow to replace Flippy's. Flippy was very appreciative, but declined, as gracefully as possible, saying that he intended to take his punishment like a man. Flippy, of course, was young and full of bravado.

Eyes saw, though, that this was not a disrespectful move, and smiled at Flippy, and the two became quick friends. Later, when the two of them were shipped to 'Nam, they ended up in the same platoon, and both went into the Green Beret's together.

Also, another man came over to see if he was alright. He went by Thompson, he had never liked nicknames, although somehow everyone knew him on a first name basis. Mike, his name was. He was the picture of stereotypical cigarette-in-hand-beer-in-other-hand good 'ol country boy, hick marine. he had a baby girl at home, just born, maybe two months old, and a wife and three older boys, one of them already moved out. The girl was an after-thought. He was a hardass when he wanted to be, cold, hard and intimidating, but he had a good sense of humor and could get along with most people. He just didn't put up with rebellious kids, druggies, or anyone of the like. He and Ritsuko were mortal enemies, might as well be.

He came over and said in a voice that was hesitantly authoritative, and in a drawling country accent, " Come on, kid, get up." He reached out a hand toward the boy, on hands and knees on the ground. Flippy say that his hand was calloused and rough with years of hard work, and hesitantly took it. The man silently demanded humility from youth, and Flippy had no thoughts of being prideful and rejecting his hand. Besides, it seemed wise to have a man like that on your own side. Mike nodded respectfully, and Flippy realized that this man already had as much respect from himself as he could possibly get. he already respected this man more than his own dad. Mike offered him a cigarrette ( Inadvertently, he was the one who got Flippy addicted) and Flippy took it, and there was a silent understanding between the two. They were now comrades.

_**Flippy sighed, then remembered that he planned to write about his first mission. This was before Ritsuko's death, so she, Eyes, srgt. Manson, and the rest of his squad, were all there. He sighed, delving into one painful memory after the next. **_

__Flippy, Eyes, Ritsuko, Thompson, Howell, Rodriguez, Slash, and Red all stood at attention, saluting, under srgt. Manson's critical eyes. He stared at them. He just stared, and stared and stared, until sweat began to form on every single one of the private's necks. They each began to wonder if they had done anything wrong, trying to mentally make a checklist of whether they had done everything they needed to have done. They came up with nothing unusual, so they wondered why the hell he was staring them down.

Suddenly, he cried, " AT EASE!"

The eight of them dropped their hands so quickly, they could only be seen as blurs. He walked right up to Ritsuko, looking her in the face. This was before she had kicked her habit, and it was painfully obvious that srgt. manson knew about her vice. Obvious to everyone, that is, except Ritsuko herself. She seemed to think nobody could tell except herself when she was high. Which she currently was. Looking disgusted, he turned away, leaving Ritsuko breathing a silent sigh of relief.

"Alright, kiddies, the day has come for our first operation - Aren't you excited?" He said dryly. " We are going directly into the Veitnam enemy forces - this is an infiltration mission! Not all of you ill be going, some of you will be posted around in certain key places to make sure the operation goes smoothly." He stared over them, and Flippy began to wonder if he was going or not. He didn't have to wait long, as Srgt. Manson suddenly boomed, " Hunter (Red)! Thompson(Mike)! McClane(Flippy)! Ritsuko! Thomas(Eyes)! You are going to infiltrate the Veitnam base. Your mission is to destroy all of their ammunition, and the main force will go in and take over the base. The rest of you will be posted in the trees with radio transmitters. Your mission is to make sure all of you come back alive, get the picture?"

Simultaneously, they all screamed, " SIR, YES SIR!"

Stone cried back, " That's what I wanna hear! Alright, everyone back to your dorms, you'll get your individual instructions in the morning, and we move out at 06:00 hundered hours! Understood?"

" **SIR YES SIR!!!" **They shrieked at him.

_**Flippy planned on writing the mission right now, but realized it was 14:00 hundered hours ( 2:00 pm) and that he had his meeting with his psychiatrist in twenty minutes. He quickly pulled on his jacket, tags, and hat, and grabbed his papers, hurrying out the door and popping into his truck. He drove down to the woman's office, arriving at the same time as her. **_

_**She smiled cordially at him, and saw him into her office. Twenty minutes later, she was just finishing up reading what he had already written, set the papers down on her desk, not looking at him, and then stared down at her desk. Other than a few winces when she read about him and Ritsuko, her face had not changed. He twitched and figdeted in his chair nervously, waiting impatiently for anything, any comment, just **_**something**_**. Finally, she looked up at him, her face solemn. He went stock still, waiting, almost wanting to scream at her, " WELL!?" But he forced himself to be quiet.**_

_**She got up, and walked over next to him, sitting on the chair adjacent to him, and put a hand gingerly on his upper arm, looking with sadness into his eyes. She finally said," You have to keep writing."**_

_**He stared at her mingled relief and rage fighting for dominance. He felt like screaming at her, " Thats ALL!?" **_

_**And also crying with relief, saying, " Thank god, that's **_**all!" **

_**Before he said anything, she pulled him to his feet, handed him his papers, and pushed him out the door. He stared at the closed door, and sighed, shaking his head. He hurried back out to his truck, and back home. He would continue.**_

**Chapter 2! :D get rid of the spaces if you are curious about seeing the characters :P Or just search their first and last names, and HTF, on deviantart. com**

**http://aven-cloudchaser. deviantart. com/art/Red-Htf-oc-129599550**

**http://aven-cloudchaser. deviantart. com/art/Mike-Htf-oc-130646398**

**http://aven-cloudchaser. deviantart. com/art/Eyes-Htf-129598677**

**http://aven-cloudchaser. deviantart. com/art/Stone-Htf-oc-2-129597864**

**http://aven-cloudchaser. deviantart. com/art/Ritsuko-htf-oc-129598942**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flippy rushed home that time, running to the table he had been writing at. He immediately thrust it pen onto the paper, for once getting right down to business....**_

The next morning, everyone waited in their tents for Stone to come in and give them direction. He came in with a map of the area they were inflitrating. There were two main areas, the first was the surrounding area of the stone, heavily gaurded building. Howell, Rodriguez, Johnson, Shen, and Slash were to be posted in specific places, so that every part of the target area could be observed. The second, obviously, was the stone building itself, where Red, Eyes, Flippy, Ritsuko, and Mike were going to inflitrate the building.

Then, once they were in, Red and Mike were going to blow up the ammunition in the storage area, then the food storage unit, and Flippy, Ritsuko, and Eyes, were going to work together to choreograph the assassination of Dunh Li' and Xian Liam. They didn't know who those men were, or why it was important for them specifically to die, but that was the way it had to be, and they didn't for an instant question it.

Stone explained at length to each person what they're job was, until nobody had any unanswered questions. Apparently, Flippy was supposed to take out Xuan Liam, while Eyes was supposed to take out Bao Dunh Li'. Ritsuko was there to simply provide backup for them both. Howell, Rodriguez, Johnson, Shen, and Slash, were all, as previously noted, placed in trees. Finally, at 0600 hours, they moved out in seperate groups, breaking up as necessary.

Flippy, Ritsuko, and Eyes hurried up to the side of the tall fence, looking for a way in. Ritsuko rolled her eyes as they hurried in big circles, looking for an opening, and pulled out her fiber wire. It wasn't something the army issued to her, but she had found it to be far more effective than knives in certain instances. She shoved them in a bush and hurried over toward a soldier, alone posted at a side of the gate. He immediately pulled his gun out to aim at her, but she raised her hands to show that she had nothing, and in that same movement, pulled up her shirt. The man grinned and lowered his weapon. Flippy and Eyes nearly fainted back in the bush, and Flippy's nose burst forward in blood while Eyes almost choked on the sip of his canteen he had been taking.

_**Flippy stopped to chuckle for a moment, remembering the absolute childish shock he had felt, but was quickly back to work. Today, he was in a hurry to simply get everything down. No distractions.**_

Ritsuko smiled and came toward him, reaching her hands out to put around his neck... And then pulled out the fiberwire, slipping it around the guy's neck and pulling it tight, pulling the guy with her into the bushes, choking silently, unable to make any noise, as it buried into his throat and finally, he suffocated. When Ritsuko came out of the bushes, she had changed into the soldier's clothes, and pulled the gun around her shoulder.

Then, she looked at Flippy and Eyes, hiding in the bushes, goggling, and winked. Then, she took the man's place where he had been gaurding, obviously expecting them to follow her example. However, they were not girls, so they wouldn't be able to disarm the other soldiers as easily.

Carefully, they snuck of to the other wall, where two soldiers stood gaurding. Flippy and Eyes only had knives, but they were fairly handy with them. Flippy thought for a moment, watching them, wondering how he would get to them without getting shot all to hell. Suddenly, he motioned to Eyes to copy him, and climbed up partway on the wall, climbing behind one guy. Then, the two of them, in perfect synch, shot a hand around the guy's mouths, silencing them, and then plunged their knives into the necks of the vietnamese men, and pulled it across, slitting their throats, and then tipped them backwards so as not to stain the clothes with blood.

After a quick trip to the bushes, the two soldiers came out dressed like the veitnamese men they had just killed. (_Ha-ha, people died in those clothes!) _Ritsuko nodded wen she saw them, and the three started into the building. They heard a loud explosion, and knew that Red and Mike's part had gone well. They had to hurry, though, as that meant they were a little late.

Flippy was the leader of their sub-group, and motioned for them to follow him. They found a door, unlocked, and walked in. They were met by a long hall. Stone's words from earlier flashed through Flippy's mind - (_ You'll see a long hallway. There are four doors on the left side, two doors on the left, then another hallway, and more doors. On the right, the third door is where Liam and Dunh Li' will be. If they aren't there, _DON'T LOOK FOR THEM. _Call somebody outside, and they'll tell you what to do.)_

Flippy nodded slightly to himself, and then motioned toward sed door. Ritsuko and Eyes ran ahead of him, posed to shoot, and Flippy hurried in and kicked open the door, all three simultaneously aiming their rifles. Two vietnamese men stood up immediately, and matched the description Stone had given. They all fired at the same time, and the men went down easily in a flurry of bullets. They looked at each other, relieved that it had gone easily. But they still had to get out. Flippy turned back the other way that they had come, running toward the door, pulling out his transmitter, calling into it,

" Shen!, over!"

" This is Shen. Over"

" McClane here, mission accomplished. Over"

"Alright, RTB. Over"

" Understood. Over and out."

"Over and out."

Flippy shoved it back into his camo jacket, and continued running, Eyes and Ritsuko close behind him, when a gunshot rang out.

"AHGHH!" Eyes cried, his leg flying out from under hi, spewing blood. Ritsuko turned and grabbed him by the arm, hauling him over her shoulder, and they kept running - apparently, the enem had seen through their disguise. That wasn't good. Flippy turned backwards, stil running, pulling out his gun and shooting at them, watching them fall. But as the ones in front fell, more came in the back.

He turned back around and finally reached the door, ripping it open - and was met with more soldiers. They had their guns pointed right at their faces. With a defeated sigh, Flippy raised his hands in surrender, and Ritsuko did as well as she could manage without letting go of Eyes. The men forced them to put their hands behind their heads. Flippy glanced past them, outside, and saw Shen and Johnson looking at them fearfully. Then Flippy glanced at Eyes, and realized that Eyes could easily die here if he didn' get out, and decided to sneak Eyes out.

He slowly motioned to his transmitter, and saw Shen and Johnson quickly turn their own on, and Flippy whispered into his carefully. They nodded their heads in acknowledgement, and suddenly screamed loudly outside. The vietnam soldiers turned around in surprise, and Flippy took action - he grabbed Eyes by the arm, pulling him up and in one smooth move, flung him outside the door, out of view of the vietnam soldiers, and Rodriguez grabbed up Eyes, who was completely confused, and ran off with him.

Flippy smiled as he watched his friend get away, but suddenly the Cong soldiers turned their attention on Ritsuko and Flippy, and tied their hands up at the elbow effectively, taking them to a torture room. Flippy glanced fearfully at Ritsuko, and for the first time, he saw tears welling up in her eyes in fear.

_**Flippy put down his pencil, looking out the window wistfully...**_

**Yay, new chapter! :D**


End file.
